Portable communications equipment, e.g. radios and cellular telephones, hereinafter radios, are typically provided with an antenna for radiating and receiving radio frequency electromagnetic waves. In constructing such radios, it presently is customary for the antenna to be installed internally of the apparatus. In other instances a mount, for an antenna, is provided on the outside of the housing. These mountings may be permanently affixed to or integrally molded with the radio cabinet.
Oftentimes, inadvertent accidents occur which cause the antenna to break away from its mounting. Repair or replacement of an antenna which is installed inside the radio requires a rather involved process of opening up the cabinet to correct the damaged mount and to remove the remaining remnants of the shattered antenna. In addition, radios which have antennas mounted inside the housing may be vulnerable to internal damage of the radio components because of forces encountered in such an accident.
Externally mounted antennas which are broken off may require discarding the entire cabinet if the mount has been formed or molded integrally with the housing.
A current desire exists, especially for cellular phones, to be able to change signal radiating and receiving antennas. The ability to quickly switch from the portable radio antenna to the lead of a remotely mounted antenna (e.g. an automobile antenna) also would increase the overall utility of cellular phones. Most prior portable communication devices having permanently fixed antennas are presently incapable of quickly switching to use a remotely mounted antenna. Of course it would be especially beneficial to permit quick detachment of a disabled antenna or antenna lead (e.g. in an event of accidental breakage) and reconnection of a new antenna or antenna lead. In general, a need exists for a portable radio user to readily detach and subsequently reattach an antenna or antenna lead wire. To achieve this desired result, a quick release mechanical and RF electrical coupling must be effected.
Quick release couplings of numerous types have been utilized in numerous mechanical devices. One classical quick release coupling involves a spring-loaded ball cooperating with a detent on a rod or shaft, thereby holding it in a locked position. Upon exerting sufficient force, the spring compresses and unseats the ball to enable shaft detachment. Quick release couplings of this nature are generally illustrated in the following U.S. Patents: Fisher, U.S. Pat. No. 1,934,415, issued Nov. 7, 1933; Jeffrey et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,954,048, issued Apr. 10, 1934, Lewis et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,273, issued Apr. 16, 1968; Hoffman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,820, issued Aug. 6, 1974; Black, U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,647, issued Aug. 5, 1975, Gardner, U.S. Pat. No. 3973,202, issued Aug. 3, 1976; McClung, U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,788, issued Apr. 14, 1981; Myers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,160, issued Jul. 5, 1983 and Cook U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,759, issued Jul. 12, 1983. While the art is illustrative of various applications for quick release mechanical couplings, it appears that such quick release couplings have not yet been utilized in constructing radio frequency antenna mountings for portable radio communications equipment.
The present invention provides a novel and improved antenna mounting specifically designed to quickly release the antenna or antenna lead from the portable radio cabinet. It will be appreciated that the "antenna" hereinafter referred to may include either an antenna structure or a lead connection.
The exemplary embodiment of this invention uses a spring-loaded toroidal adapter axially slidable about an RF conductive shaft having an RF connector at one end and integral with the RF antenna at the other end. The outer surface of the adapter is configured to fit within a mated opening in a portable radio cabinet. The adapter includes surface features to effect a quick release locking to both rotational and axial movements with respect to the housing opening. At the same time, the adapter includes a multiple position detent to permit selective rotational antenna movements to any of plural predetermined quick release lock positions while the adapter itself remains fixed in the housing.
The exemplary antenna is provided with an RF conductive shaft and casing. An exposed portion of the conductive shaft extending beyond the casing has a retention pin through one end. The center of the retention pin is offset from the conductor shaft so that one end of the pin extends a radial distance greater than the other. A locking pin is located at the other end of the exposed conductor shaft.
The exemplary mounting adapter is sized and configured so as to receive the exposed conductor shaft. The mounting adapter is slidably positioned on the shaft between the retention and locking pins and is resiliently biased against the retention pin by a spring or other suitable resilient device (e.g. resilient gasket, cantilevered spring, and the like). The proximal end of the adapter (i.e. closest to the locking pin) is provided with a four-position detent locking arrangement. The locking pin seats within any of the four possible positions thereby preventing unwanted rotation except during the time of desired adjustment. The exemplary adapter is also provided with a protrusion which mates with or seats in a corresponding channel within a radio cabinet opening. A notch is also provided peripherally of the adapter so as to receive a spring-loaded ball carried by the cabinet.
The exemplary antenna and mounting adapter are assembled into one-piece and configured to be receivably engaged within a mated opening in the portable radio cabinet. To attach the connection, the adapter/antenna assembly is aligned with the mated radio cabinet opening (e.g. so that the adapter tab and the radially extended end of the retention pin line-up with the corresponding channel in the opening). The adapter/antenna assembly is then moved axially into the aligned cabinet opening. The retention pin passes completely through the opening, while the tab remains within the channel. Meanwhile, the adapter notch also has become aligned with the quick release device and the spring-loaded ball has become seated within the notch. The adapter/antenna assembly is now releasably locked within the radio cabinet.
In this locked position, relatively light outward pressure may now be exerted upon the antenna casing causing the antenna conductive shaft to be moved axially outwardly. The spring biased retention pin thus moves relative to the adapter thereby unseating the locking pin from the four-position detent locking arrangement. The antenna may then be rotated to one of a plurality of orientations.
When the axially-outward antenna pressure is released, the spring-loaded adapter causes the locking pin to seat within the selected position of the four-position locking arrangement while simultaneously effecting a good firm spring-loaded RF electrical connection at the distal end of the conductive shaft. Once the asymmetrically disposed retention pin has been thus rotated out of alignment with the corresponding channel in the radio cabinet opening, it also serves to safely lock the antenna to the cabinet by internally engaging the cabinet (e.g. just beyond the periphery of the mated opening).
Removal of the adapter/antenna assembly is effected in much the same way, whereby the adapter is first lightly pulled and rotated to align the retention pin with the mated opening channel. Thereafter, sufficient further pressure exerted upon the adapter/antenna assembly causes the radially spring-loaded ball of the quick release device to unseat and allows the whole adapter/antenna assembly to be easily withdrawn from the cabinet.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.